Binary and ternary phase diagrams are being determined in order to facilitate the development of new dental casting alloys. Special emphasis is being placed on exploring the extent to which base metals may be substituted for expensive noble-metals and on finding substitutes for strategic metals whose availability can be seriously affected by political or economic considerations. The experimental approach uses the conventional methods involving the preparation and analysis of many alloy compositions. It also includes an exploration of recently-developed computer techniques for calculating phase diagrams. The physical properties and casting behavior of suitable alloys will also be investigated.